Near Death Experience
Prologue The following was found in a cavern near Salar de Uyuni, Bolivia. It is a giant salt flat and in the summer, it forms a massive mirror. The cavern is widely known as "The Border Between Heaven and Earth." Scientists and other investigators widely believe this pasta to be a hoax, as it is not scientifically possible. Other spiritualists and open-minded people believe it was dropped by the writer on his way to heaven. The Pasta I was happily married for several years. I had a very loving wife. We would be there for each other through our ups and downs. We even stuck by each other when we discovered my wife was infertile. It was a shame, but as long as we had each other, we knew we would be okay. One day, my wife was shopping for groceries and as she finished packing she sat in the driver’s seat of the car, pulled away from the parking lot and drove onto the road nearby. As it was a generally busy road, she had to keep her wits about her when looking for good times to pull out. As she found a good time to pull out, further up the road a car was coming closer at an exceptionally fast speed, with many siren sounds behind it. As the driver of the speeding car slammed the brakes when realizing a car had just pulled out in front of him, it was too late. Ambulances and paramedics were on the scene before too long and discovered my wife. Alive, but comatose. About a year later my wife woke up to me leaning over her bedside. She gave a weak smile and spoke quietly. "Hello darling..." I was so relieved to hear the voice of my wife again after so long. I figured things would finally return to normal and we could put the experience behind us. Everything was okay; my life was getting back on track, slowly. But a few weeks later, I noticed something wrong. My wife would often lie on our bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Sometimes she would walk around the house completely naked, with her eyes wide and pupils dilated heavily. Some days, she would even hit me with strength I didn't even know she had. All this happened late at night. The feeling of no longer being in control of myself and being forced into submission was getting too much. I visited a therapist and noticed nothing wrong with me or my wife. Even cameras set up at night didn't show anything. My wife was normal for the cameras, but I hid them so well. I eventually had enough and filed for divorce. I couldn't take it anymore, and I knew I would be happy with someone else. My wife apologized for her actions and she claimed she didn't know what came over her. In fact, she didn't remember anything. I didn't take the bait and went through with the divorce. I moved into a house with a friend not to far away from where I used to live (my wife owned the house). I was called to my workplace late at night to work on urgent unfinished papers. I grew more and more tired, but had to remain focused on the road during my drive home. I grew more and more attentive to the road as I hadn't seen another car since I left the workplace. My headlights flickered off, and when they flickered on again, there she was. My wife was stood in the middle of the road, her arms stretched out wide and she was smiling at me sinisterly. I knew I couldn't brake in time, but I had to try. What I saw next frightened me. It was blurry, I was bleeding out. My wife was fine! Nothing happened to her at all. When ambulance crews arrived on scene again, she acted frustrated and in shock, and rode the ambulance with me to the nearest hospital. On the journey, my vision grew rose, but I could still see my wife. With the very same sinister smile. She loved all this. I could see it. I was put in intensive care and that is when my story ends. My EEG began to beep faster when I blinked once and my wife was stood by my bedside, looking down at me with her trademark. As every life support I had was torn out one by one, as I slowly died she leaned closer to me, and whispered in my ear. "I love you, honey." Category:Reality Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness